In the production of inorganic or organic filaments wherein molten streams of heat softened material are attenuated into filaments through the action of a moving fluid, it is known that the filaments are entrained in the stream of fluid.
To collect the filaments as a mat or a tow, it is generally necessary to separate the moving air from the filaments and/or dissipate the velocity or kinetic energy of the moving air to promote controlled of the filaments.
In some instances, the distance between the fluidic attenuator and the collection surface is great enough that the stream of attenuating fluid naturally dissipates to allow the filaments to substantially "float" at a substantially reduced rate down to the collection surface. When the distance between the blower and the collection surface is substantially less than the foregoing, positive steps are required to maintain control over the fast moving filaments entrained in the attenuating air at the collection surface.